The Opposite Attract
by Vampir3Qu33n
Summary: A girl graduates from the shinigami academy and the Capitan commander decides that she would fit in the 11th division, and the story goes on...  KenpachixOCC love story.
1. The Opposite attract 1

I do not own Bleach (sadly), everything belongs to their rightful owners except my OCC.

**The Opposite Attract (1)**

Name:Saiuky (Last name not known)

Age: 19

Looks: She has long silver hair and ruby red eyes.

Personality: kind, smart, impulsive and gets REALY crazy when someone she cares about is in danger, strong and likes to do things on her own, doesn't like to fight much if not necessary.

Her past: She never meets her parents and she grew alone because of her unusually silver hair and bloody red eyes. When she was 5 she was attacked by a hollow and discovered her power to create blades from elements. Since then she started to train. Her goal is to find out who are her parents and why is she so different.

Her Present: She is living alone in a abandoned house in a forest near Sereitei. She graduated the Shinigami Academy and waits for the news about the squad she will be in.

_***Start* 'No one's POV' **_

_"Why is taking them so long to chose a division for me? It's been a week since I graduated and they still haven't decided!"_**Saiuky taught as she was drinking her tea. As she sat there waiting, she heard a knock at the door.**_"Finally! This better be good."_**As she opened the door she saw a shinigami whit a letter in his hands.**

**"Can I help You?"Saiuky asked kindly."Are you Miss Saiuky?"The shinigami asked."Yes, that's me.""The Captain Commander wishes to see you."He said fast as if he was scared for his life."Ohh, ok, I'll go there as fast as i can."**

'Saiuky's POV'

_"Am I really that weird, I mean, I know my eyes are red like blood and my hair is silver but, this man looks like he is facing The Death, any moment now he will be running like a madman" _**I saw the shinigami leaving and then i went to see why is the captain commander willing to see me. I was at the captains meeting room door and i started to feel a little scared. Right before i wanted to knock, a voice from inside said:"Enter" As I enter I see all the captains staring at me, especially at my eyes.**_"I'm really getting tired of this."_**As i looked through the room at all the captains, a special someone caught my eyes…**


	2. The Opposite attract 2

**The Opposite Attract (2)**

***Recap***

**[**_"I'm really getting tired of this."_**As I looked through the room at all the captains, a special someone caught my eyes…]**

***Start* 'Saiuky's POV'**

**He was just standing there, looking bored in my eyes. I could tell he was tall; he had spiked hair with little bells at the end of each spike. He had a eye patch on his right eye and a long scar on his left side of his face. He was Zaraki Kenpachi, the captain of the squad 11 and the only person that the others fear more than me and my secret crush. I don't even know why I like him, I mean, the only thing he likes to do is to fight. We have nothing in common only the fact that we don't know the names of our zanpakuto.**

**He noticed that I was looking his way and started to grin. I looked at the Captain Commander and bowed, keeping my eyes on him. "Greetings, Miss Saiuky! I called you here to tell you in what division you will be. It took us some time to decide but we finally came to a decision, you will be in squad 11 as a 6th seat. From now on Zaraki Kenpachi will be your captain".**_"What?Why him, and why that squad, fighting is not really my thing."_**I thought."Tank you Captain Commander" I bowed and at the same time I took a good look at my new captain, he was grinning like crazy.**

***Later that day***

"_I can't believe that he said something like that, how can he be so sure I will not resist, I will show him that I am strong and I will make him eat his words!"_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**As we got out of the room Zaraki came near me and told me with a wide grin on his face:**_

"_**Don't make yourself too comfortable girl, in one week u will be begging to be transferred to another division. We start training first hour in the morning, don't be late, I don't want weaklings in my squad."And with that he left.**_

_**[End Flashback] 'No one's POV'**_

"_I still remember his stupid grin, GGRRRRRR! I really feel like hitting something right now."_**She said hitting her pillow. She just finished cleaning her new room at the squad 11 barracks. It was still light outside so she went to the training grounds. As she was walking through the halls, some shinigami men were coming near her."Hello young lady, what is someone like you doing in this division, don't you know that it is dangerous and you could meet someone like us on your way."One of them said grinning while others came closer and surrounded her."I think you should leave me alone."Saiuky said bitterly.**_"Great! Just what I needed, some idiots to make my day worse" _**She thought as they were coming closer.**

"**Hey! Leave her alone!"**


	3. The Opposite attract 3

_**The Opposite Attract (3)**_

*Recap*

[_"Great! Just what I needed, some idiots to make my day worse,"_** She thought as they were coming closer. "Hey! Leave her alone!"**_]_

***Start* 'Saiuky's POV'**

"_Huh? That voice! It's …"_

"**Ikkaku? **(_You thought it was Kenpachi?)_**What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm saving you! You idiots you better get out of here before I kick your asses!"He told the shinigami. And the shinigami men went running but before they disappeared, the one that talked earlier said:**

"**This isn't over yet, we'll meet again!"And he was gone.**

"**I never expected you to get in the 11****th**** division."Ikkaku told me as we were walking down the hall to the training ground.**

"**Me neither, trust me on that."I replied.**

"**So how did you get here? He asked.**

"**Capitain Commander summoned me earlier to tell me that I will be in this division"**

"**I heard that you beaten the crap out of the one that was testing you."He said smiling.**

"**Well… He started flirting and said that I will never pass the test if I don't go out with him."**

"**We're here!"**

**We got to the training grounds and started sparing; meanwhile I will tell how the two of them had meet.**

**[Flashback] **

_**It was the time when Ikkaku was fighting with Kenpachi. Saiuky was at a safe distance from them but stayed close to see who would win. The battle was very intense, many buildings were severely damaged. She managed to stay out of danger hiding her spiritual pressure. After the battle Ikkaku was unconscious and barely alive. She took him to an abandoned old house and treated his wounds. Since then they became good friends. He wasn't afraid of her appearance and she never talked about his bald head. They were fine with that.**_

**[End Flashback]**

***No one's POV***

**They still are good friends.**

**It was getting dark and they were still sparing. They were tired and stopped the fight.**

**-Ikkaku-:"I can't understand how you can be so powerful when you don't know the name of your zanpakuto."**

**-Saiuky-:"What do you mean; you were going easy on me."**

**-Ikkaku-:"You are to powerful for only a 6****th**** seat, wait, you knew that I was going easy on you!"**

**-Saiuky-:"Yes, I know that you have Bankai and you are 3****rd**** seat so you are much more powerful than that."**

**-Ikkaku-:"Your smart as ever, what can I say."**

**-Saiuky-:"We better get going, it's getting late."**

**-Ikkaku-:"Yes, let's go!"**

***Meanwhile***

**Near a large tree at the training grounds sat Kenpachi. He saw all the sparing.**

**-Kenpachi-:"She was going easy as well, heh, it seems that we have one full of surprises"**

**And with that he left to his quarters.**


	4. The Opposite attract 4

_**The Opposite Attract (4)**_

*Recap*

**[-Kenpachi-:"She was going easy as well, heh, it seems that we have one full of surprises"**

**And with that he left to his quarters.]**

***Start* 'Normal POV'**

**It has been 2 months since Saiuky has been training at the 11****th**** division. She was sparing with Ikkaku every day and after the sparing she was secretly training for hours, until she would almost pass out. In these 2 months, she and Kenpachi barely talked but she didn't know that every time she trained, he would be hiding nearby and was watching her. In her training she discovered some of her new powers and she discovered the name of her zampakuto.**

**She was walking through the hall to the training grounds when something pink caught her eyes.**

**-Yachiru-:"Saky-chan! Found ya!"**

**She got used to the Lt. Yachiru's attacks and she stepped aside when Yachiru jumped at little girl jumped back and landed on her shoulder.**

**-Yachiru-:"Hey Saky-chan, what are you doing?"**

**-Saiuky-:"I was going to the training grounds, what about you?"**

**-Yachiru-:"I came to get you. Come! We must hurry! Kenny dosen't like to wait!"**

**-Saiuky-:"What does the Capitan want from me?"**

**-Yachiru-:"He wants to see if you could be a 4****th**** seat. Come on let's hurry!"**

**-Saiuky-:"WHAT?"**

**They were running through the halls till they were at a big arena-like thing. Im the middle of the arena stood the Capitan of the 11****th**** squad.**

**-Kenpachi-:"Your late Yachiru!"**

**-Yachiru-:"Sorry Kenny, won't happen again!"She said smiling.**

**-Kenpachi-:"Come on girl, let's see if you deserve the 4****th**** seat in my squad."He said looking at Saiuky.**

**-Saiuky-:"Ok!"**

**-Kenpachi-:"When I say start, you and that guy over there start fighting, who wins will be my 4****th**** seat, who loses will get out of the division.**_ This will be interesting, can't wait to see if I will get a new opponent _**"He was grinning wide when he said and thought that.**

**Saiuky got in a fighting stance and looked at her opponent. He was a man that looked 20 years old. His hair was black and messy and his eyes were forest green. He was as well in a fighting stance. She took her zampakuto and whispered:**

**-Saiuky-:"Eat their soul, Soul Reaver!"And with that the sword took its shikai form.**


	5. The Opposite attract 5

_**The Opposite Attract (5)**_

_*Recap*_

**[-Saiuky-:"Eat their soul, Soul Reaver!"And with that the sword took its shikai form.]**

***Start***

**Saiuky won the fight but she passed out because during the fight, her opponent, who she found out that was named Zuke Kiorine made her so mad that she released all her power and in one hit, she permanently erased him with one shot full of anger so she passed out from too much anger. She was taken to the 4****th**** division to treat her wounds.**

**After that battle, every shinigami knew her name and feared her more than before. They are too afraid to get on her nerves anymore. And as for the captains, they organized a meeting to talk about the power she showed during the fight.**

***At the meeting***

_-__Yamamoto-:"As all of us saw, the girl named Saiuky had become much more powerful than the last time when she was in this room."_

**Every Capitan nodded.**

**-**Yamamoto-:"But the wave of power that she released could match an Espada Cero as far as we know."

Even if all the capitals were there at the moment of they shot, the still gasped as they remember how intense it was and how hard it was to breath.

[Flashback]

_-Saiuky-:"How dare you! YOU INSOLENT INSECT!" She screamed."Let's show him what happens when someone underestimates us…"She said with a dark voice and screamed " Devour him Soul Revaer " And with that the power that surrounded her crushed the arena, some of the shinigami got some bruises but nothing severe .As the arena was reduced to pieces of rocks, Saiuky formed a giant ball of energy and sent it towards Zuke. He was paralyzed in fear and took a full hit. And there was nothing left of him after the hit._

[End FlashBack]

And the meeting went on with the capitals talking about Saiuky and her sword.

*Meanwhile*

At the 4th squad quarters, Saiuky was slowly awakening.

-Saiuky-:"Uhh… what happened?" She looked around her and saw that she was in the hospital at squad 4."My head hurts…".She suddenly gasped as she remembered what happened.

*_Remembers_*

_-Saiuky-:"Devour him Soul Revaer" And with that the power that surrounded her crushed the arena, some of the shinigami got some bruises but nothing severe. As the arena was reduced to pieces of rocks, Saiuky formed a giant ball of energy and sent it towards Zuke. He was paralyzed in fear and took a full hit. And there was nothing left of him after the hit._

_*End of memories*_


	6. The Opposite attract 6

_The Opposite Attract(6)_

_*Recap*_

[*_Remembers_*

_-Saiuky-:"Devour him Soul Revaer " And with that the power that surrounded her crushed the arena, some of the shinigami got some bruises but nothing severe. As the arena was reduced to pieces of rocks, Saiuky formed a giant ball of energy and sent it towards Zuke. He was paralyzed in fear and took a full hit. And there was nothing left of him after the hit._

_*End of memories*_]

*Start*

-Saiuky-:"I …I d-did t-that …"And she began to panic_."What would the others think of me now, they will see me more as a monster now…and the capitanss were all there. Soul Reaver take me in your world NOW!"_

In Soul Reaver's World:

She looked around her and saw the usually surroundings: a dark blue sky, a pink field and the big pink cherry blossom in front of her with her partner at its base, looking at the sky.

_-Soul Reaver-:"It would be nice if there would be some clouds on the sky or some stars in this case."_

-Saiuky-:"I could imagine some for you if you want."

_-Soul Reaver-:"It would be very nice of you, oh, and next time someone is saying some shit about me, let me handle them."_

-Saiuky-:"You already did."

_-Soul Reaver-:"Well, that wasn't me"_

-Saiuky-:"You lie."

_-Soul Reaver-:"Most of the power come from you, I just helped you to control it"_

-Saiuky-:"It's impossible, I don't have that kind of powers, I can only control some elements on my own."

_-Soul Reaver-:"Yes, and you used the darkness when you attacked .You see, the element you control depends on your surroundings and your mood. You were angry but there was no fire near you so you used darkness."_

-Saiuky-:"So if I want to control water, I can only do it if there is a river or something near me and wait! What mood do I need to be in to control it?"

_-Soul Reaver-:"Not necessary the human bodies have much water inside, and for the mood it affects the way you control your power so it dosen't really matter."_

-Saiuky-:"Ok, if you say so. Can you hold me for a while, I don't really feel like going back right now."

_-Soul Reaver-:"Sure, I will sent you back if something happens."_

-Saiuky-:"Ok, thank you Soul, you are the only one that really knows me and likes me for who I am and not for what I am because we both know that I'm not as the other shinigami."

And with hat she fell asleep in Soul Reaver's arms, as he was looking at the fragile woman in his arms.

_Soul Reaver-:"I will protect you no matter what!"He whispered slowly._


	7. The Opposite attract 7

Sorry for the late update but i promise i will try my best posting and writhing new chapters even if my program is getting pretty messed up as far as i started to notice.

I Do not own Bleach, if i did, i would probably be a genius

_The Opposite Attract (7)_

_*Recap*_

[And with hat she fell asleep in Soul Reaver's arms, as he was looking at the fragile woman in his arms.

_Soul Reaver-:"I will protect you no matter what!"He whispered slowly.__**]**_

_***Start***_

_**When she woke up she saw that she was still at the 4**__**th**__** squad.**_

**-Yachiru-:"Kenny! Look, she's awake!"She heard Yachiru screaming at the end of her bed."Saki-Chan, you slept SOO much, you were really tired back there!"The child said in a sing-song voice. Saiuky felt still so tired even if Yachiru said that she slept very much since her fight …Wait!**

-Saiuky-:"Wait! Yachiru, how long did I sleep?"She asked panicking.

**-Kenpachi-:"You slept for two weeks."He said tiredly. He didn't look like he slept too much the last days.**

-Saiuky-:"Ohh…I see. "She said as she remembered the time she spent in Soul Reaver's world."Capitan, are you alright?"She asked worriedly.

**-Kenpachi-:"Yes, why do you ask?"**

-Saiuky-:"Well, you look tired, what happened while I was asleep?"

**-Yachiru-:"Ken-chan stood here the last four nights to make sure you would be alright."She said proudly.**

-Saiuky-:"Umm… Is it true Capitan? She asked unsure.

**-Kenpachi-:"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you make it to your promoting party and to your next training" He said with a bored look when on the inside he was asking himself why he did it.**

-Saiuky-:"Oh, thank you Capitan, it is very kind of you."She said with a gently smile on her face.

*Later that day*

She just got out of the 4th squad barracks after a fast checkup and as she stepped 4 feet out of the 4th squad territory shinigami from all the squads were running to her and started asking questions like: "How did you did that?" "Why did it took you so long to awake?" and more of "Why?... when?... what?... who?... and how?".But the question that made her loose al of her self control was…"What are you!".When se herd that question she got very very mad.

-Saiuky-:" ALL OF YOU SHUT THE F**K UP ALREADY! IT DOSEN'T CONCERN YOU WHAT, WHEN AND HOW I DID WHATEVER I DID! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM BUT I WON'T LET THAT FREAKING CLOWN TO TURN ME IN ONE OF HIS NEW TEST SUBJECTS SO NOW, IF YOU ESCUSE ME, I WANT TO GO HOME,THANK YOU!"She screamed at the big crowd that surrounded her. She had a look that could kill in that moment as she was making her way through the now silent and scared crowd, Without another word she made her way to her room at the 11th division.

-Ikkaku-:"I told you that we should have warned her, Capitan…"He said as watched as the very pissed woman leave.

Kenapchi was still shocked at the things he saw not moments ago. He taught that it would be funny to see her reaction after she sees the crowd but he was very wrong. It wasn't funny at all, it was…scary. In his head he would admit that but in public, Never! While she was screaming it felt like the air was too heavy to breath and some kind of a dark bloody red aura surrounded her and lifted her hair and lifted her a little.

Trough he NEVER would admit it, when he saw her that way, he felt something weird inside him and he got very weird thoughts but the weirdest of all his thoughts and the one that surprised him the most was: …

["It seems that Yachiru will soon have someone to play with"]


	8. The Opposite attract 8

_**The Opposite Attract (8)**_

_*Recap*_

_[Trough he NEVER would admit it, when he saw her that way, he felt something weird inside him and he got very weird thoughts but the weirdest of all his thoughts and the one that surprised him the most was: "It seems that Yachiru will soon have someone to play with"]_

*Start*

Even after the incident at her release from the hospital, they still had a party at the 11th squad barracks. The most of the men that came to the party were very drunk, and many of them were lying unconscious but the party was still running.

*At the table with drinks* Saiuky's POV

-Rangiku-:"Come on! You got to try it! This party is for you!"She told me as she pointed the bottle with sake from my left.

-Saiuky-:"I can't, what if I get drunk?" I said as I tried to convince her to leave me alone.

-Rangiku-:"What if? Are you afraid that you could say or do something bad?" She said grinning and I started to blush madly. It was enough that I screamed like I was crazy at half of the Sereitei shinigami and almost lost control over my power. I don't want to think of what I might do if I am drunk.

-Saiuky-:"N-no, but I don't want to get drunk, that's all!"

-Rangiku-:"Come on, you won't get drunk so drink it!"

-Saiuky-:"B-but…Fine, but only one!"

-Rangiku-:"Yeah! That's the spirit!"

I drank one and it tasted horrible, after a minute or so I started to get dizzy.

-Saiuky-:"R-Rangiku-san…"

*A few hours later*Saiuky's POV

As the sun rose, I started to wake up. When I looked around me I saw that I was in my room. I wanted to stand up but I felt something on my stomach. When I looked at it I saw Yachiru sleeping on me. She was so cute. I took her and put her under the covers in my bed.

-Saiuky-:"Stupid Rangiku for making me drink that stupid sake!"

And then I noticed something in my hand. There were some little bells and they seemed familiar. "_Aren't these like the ones that Capitan_ has_ in his hair…OMG these are from his hair!"_

[FlashBack]

Saiuky was drunk and she was walking to Yachiru, that was eating candy.

-Saiuky-:"Hey Yachiru, want to do something fun?"

**-Yachiru-:"Sure!"**

-Saiuky-:"Would you like to see what would happen if Kenpachi wouldn't have the little bells in his hair anymore?"

**-Yachiru-:"Yes! He never lets me play with them."**

-Saiuky-:"Okay, here is the plan …"She told Yachiru the plan.

**-Yachiru-:"Got it!"**

**Kenpachi was sitting at a table as he saw Yachiru come his way with a big bottle be beer in her little hands.**

**-Kenpachi-:"**_Did I got drunk already, I could swear that I see Yachiru with a bottle of beer."_

**-Yachiru-:"Hy Ken-chan! Look what I got for you!"**

**As Yachiru was talking with Kenpachi, Saiuky used the air element to fly at Kenpachi's back, high enough to reach his hair and used the darkness to cover herself so she could not be seen.**

**-Kenpachi-:"What the…!"**

**-Yachiru-:"Sorry Kenny, got to go!"**

**In five seconds, all the bells were gone from Kenpachi's hair and his hair flew by his shoulders. Before he could understand what happened, Yachiru and his bells were gone.**

**Saiuky and Yachiru Shupoo-ed to Saiuky's room and started to laugh till they fell asleep.]**

**[End Flashback]**


	9. The Opposite attract 9

_The Opposite Attract (9)_

_*Recap*_

[**In five seconds, all the bells were gone from Kenpachi's hair and his hair flew by his shoulders. Before he could understand what happened, Yachiru and his bells were gone.**

**Saiuky and Yachiru Shupoo-ed to Saiuky's room and started to laugh till they fell asleep.]**

**[End FlashBack]**

***Start* Saiuky's POV**

**She was looking at her hand with wide eyes. She knew she could do stupid things when she was drunk, but why would she something like that, and why was her Capitan the target of her drunken joke, she had no idea."**_I really am dead! What will Capitan do when he will find out that I have the bells … And that was my promoting party! I am sooo DEAD!"_**She stops her thoughts as she hears that Yachiru has waked up.**

**-Yachiru-:"Morning Saky-chan!"**

-Saiuky-:"M-morning Yachiru!"

**-Yachiru-:"What do you have in your hand? These are Kenny's bells! You still have them."**

-Saiuky-:"Y-yes…Yachiru, what would Capitan do if he finds out that we stole them!"

**-Yachiru-:"I think he would be pretty mad…" She says smiling.**

-Saiuky-:"…What do we do now? We have to give them back to him! How do we do that?"

**-Yachiru-:"We could go and give them to him and tell him that we found them."**

-Saiuky-:"…I don't think this would work…Better tell him the truth that I was drunk and it was my idea so you would not get in trouble "She told the little girl worriedly.

**-Yachiru-:"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"**

-Saiuky-:"Well, it is the right thing to do."And with that, the two of them got out of the room to seek for the giant Capitan.

* 30 minutes later *

-Saiuky-:"Where is he? Hmm…maybe in his room"

She was running to his room with the bells in her pocket. As she reached his room and was about to knock, the door suddenly opened and at the door was Kenpachi himself and…he had his hair down for an _unknown_ reason.

**-Kenpachi-:"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in training right now?"**

-Saiuky-:"_Oh damn, I forgot about the training!" _"I wanted to say sorry Capitan and give you back these." And she showed and handed him the bells.

**-Kenpachi-:"Hmm …so you were the one that took them, I figured that it couldn't be Yachiru because she was in front of me but tell me, how did you take them?"**

-Saiuky-:"Well, I got drunk ant told Yachiru to give you the bear and as the two of you were talking, I think I used my elemental abilities to sneak behind you and get the bells."She said as she was looking nervous at the floor. He didn't look too mad about this whole situation but still she was sure she will get a punishment.

**-Kenpachi-:"Very well then, let's say that I believe you but as your punishment, you will be sparing with me from now on."He said grinning as she looked up at him with wide eyes."Go at the training grounds and wait there!"**

-Saiuky-:"O-okay."And she left, leaving Kenpachi alone in his room.

As she left, he got to the mirror and started putting the little bells back in his hair. They were still warm because she held them in her hand. When he finished with the last bell he was thinking:"_This day is getting more interesting by the minute"._


	10. The Opposite attract 10

_I am not good at describing fights but I tried and well hope you like it and please review._

_I will remind every 3 chapters that I do not own Bleach everything belongs to their rightful owners _

_The Opposite Attract (10)_

_*Recap*_

[As she left, he got to the mirror and started putting the little bells back in his hair. They were still warm because she held them in her hand. When he finished with the last bell he through:"_This day is getting more interesting by the minute".]_

*Start*

They were sparing for hours. Kenpachi took of his eye patch a while ago and all that Saiuky could do was to parry and dodge his attacks since her attacks managed only to give him some light cuts.

**-Kenpachi-:"Is this all you can do?"He yelled at her. He was starting to get a little disappointed about her because not even once since they started sparing, she didn't release her Shikai.**_"Maybe she doesn't remember how to release it."_**He though. "Oi! Why don't you release your shikai?"He asken as she parried another of his attacks.**

**She went silent and looked at him confused.**

-Saiuky-:"Why should I use it?" She asked while she was thinking of a plan to put her Capitan to the ground.

**-Kenpachi-:"What kind of question is this? Why shouldn't you use it? I'm sure that it won't have any effect on me anyway." He said grinning.**

-Saiuky-:"WHAT! I will use it whenever I want and stop being so full of yourself to think I can't beat you!" She was getting angrier by the minute and his grinning wasn't going to make things better.

**-Kenpachi-:"Whatever, I don't think you know how to use it anyway." He looked at her with a fake disappointed look. She went silent again, but this time there was a crushing spirit pressure around her and the air was getting heavy and heavy by the second.**

**Saiuky was standing in the middle of the training field with her sword tightly in her both hands. Kenpachi was standing just 10 meters away from her, just looking at her as his grin was getting wider if possible.**

**-Kenpachi-:"What, cat eat your tongue or you ran out of comments?"**

-Saiuky-:" …" She was just standing there looking at the ground, but that was on the outside, on the inside however, it was a different story._"This … is going to an end and that selfish idiot will feel my wrath! Are you ready Soul Reaver?" "__As ready as I could be." __"Good, now let's show him what are we made of!""__Just take care to not cross the edge or you would go insane."__"I know that, LET'S GO!"_

-Saiuky-:"Eat his soul! Soul Reaver." She was lifted off the ground and surrounded by a bloody-red aura. Her eyes were burning-red and her hair was longer. The earth started to shake.

**-Kenpachi-:"That's what I was talking about, and now the real fight would start!"**

**He was running with full force, ready to strike her down, but with one quick movement she caught his sword with her left hand and hit him in his stomach with her right foot. He was sent flying in the wall. As he touched the ground he was attacking her again. She parried his attack and high jumped in the air. He jumped and attacked her again but she dodged and jumped away from him.**

-Saiuky-:"This is going to end here!"

**-Kenpachi-:"Yeah? Then give me your best shot!"**

-Saiuky-:"As you wish! Soul Wave!" She sent a big wave of power that hit him directly.(The wave looks almost exactly like Ichigo's attack in bankai mode but hers is dark purple.)She got on the ground again. Ikkaku, Yachiru and Yumichika got there a while ago. As the dust cleared, they all saw Kenpachi starting to get up .He had a deep long cut all over his chest and was bleeding severe.

Saiuky was very cut and bloody herself, her attack got her too and she still had the wounds from his previous attacks. She could barely stand herself and was breathing hard. He got in front of her and was breathing hardly he too could barely stand.

**-Kenpachi-:"Well, that was something, but next time try not to hurt yourself."He said only for her to hear.**

-Saiuky-:"Yeah, I will…"but before she could finish her sentence she got pushed "accidentally "from behind by Ikkaku. Because she could barely stand, she fell forward into Kenpachi's chest and because Kenpachi could barely stand he fell on his back with her on top of him.


	11. The Opposite attract 11

_The Opposite Attract (11)_

_*Recap*_

_[_-Saiuky-:"Yeah, I will…"but before she could finish her sentence she got pushed "accidentally " from behind by Ikkaku. Because she could barely stand, she fell forward into Kenpachi's chest and because Kenpachi could barely stand he fell on his back with her on top of him._]_

*Start*Saiuky's POV

Yumichika, Yachiru and Ikkaku were looking at the 2 of you like O_O. Ikkaku was about to say something but you gave your most deadly glares. You knew that he won't let you get away with this, but as you remembered the position you were in, you could swear that your face would almost be as red as your eyes.

You tried to get off of your Capitan, but it was hard to move because you were so tired. You ended up rolling over of him and lying next to him on the grass.

-Saiuky-:"I'm sorry Capitan… I don't know what happened…" And you remain silent, afraid of what might happen now. You were still in Kenpachi's reach and you couldn't move a muscle even if you tried. Your words were barely above a whisper but you were sure that the others did hear your words.

Kenpachi's POV

You fell hard on your back with Saiuky on top of you. You didn't realize how weak you were after the fight. You could barely move but you barely felt her weight against your chest. You saw the others come near and that Ikkaku was about to say something but then she was glaring at him very dangerously _"I wonder why." You thought._ Her face got very red after some time, she was blushing and she tried to get up but ended up rolling over. You suddenly missed her warmth against you but she was still in your reach. Then you heard her saying:

-Saiuky-:"I'm sorry Capitan… I don't know what happened…"

She looked a little scared but you didn't know why you weren't mad or something, well, at last not at her, Ikkaku was going to pay. Before you could answer, you heard Yachiru saying:

**-Yachiru-:"Saki-Chan, are you alright, your face is red, did you have fun sparing with Kenny?"You started to get pissed because of your nickname.**

-Saiuky-:"'I'm alright Yachiru and I had a real good fun with the sparing"

-Ikkaku-:"Well, that's new. You never liked to spar before. You spared because you needed it, not because you liked it."

*No Ones POV*

Kenpachi and Saiuky got to the 4th squad and got their wounds treated so the day went over.

The next day Saiuky found out that she got a mission and it was not a ordinary mission, she had to go to the living world to mess with some hollows and meet Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime and Chad. She even had to go to school for a few days. She herd of them from the incident with Aizen but never met them.

She still had some hours till she has to go for the mission. She was walking with Ikkaku and Yumichika down the halls. There was no one around them.

-Ikkaku-:" Soo… you and the Capitan, I never imagined you to be that kind of girl."

-Saiuky-:" What are you talking about, there is nothing between me and the Capitan and what kind of girl are you talking about?"She was confused but she held down the urge to blush.

-Yumichika-"Saiuky my dear, you are in denial, we could tell by the way you were blushing back then that you feel something for Capitan."

-Saiuky-:"I am not in denial and you two are crazy if you think something like that."No matter how hard she tried not to blush, she still had some pink on her face.

-Ikkaku-:"Your face says it all, you are blushing."

-Saiuky-:"Oh, shut up!"

-Yumichika-"Admit it and we will!"

-Saiuky-:"There is nothing to admit!"

They keep bugging her for about an hour till she finaly gave in because her head hurt.

-Saiuky-:"Okay now, I like him so shut the hell up before my head explodes!"

She yelled a little too high because Kenpachi was on his way to his office and heard her yell.


	12. The Opposite attract 12

_The Opposite Attract (12)_

_*Recap*_

_[_-Saiuky-:"Okay now, I like him so shut the hell up before my head explodes!"

She yelled a little too high because Kenpachi was on his way to his office and heard her yell._]_

_*Start*_

_Saiuky's POV_

You screamed at Ikkaku and Yumichika because they were too much at the moment, you felt your head would explode and now your face was burning because you just realized what you said and if that wasn't enough you felt your Capitan's spiritual pressure and you were sure he heard you.

**-Kenpachi-:"Who do you like?"**

-Saiuky-:"Whoa! … Capitan, wh-what are you doing here?" _"I Am So Dead, Ikkaku will never let me hear the end of this and Yumichika will kill me with his advices of staying beautiful and all his crap. WHY ME?"_

The situation wasn't getting any better.

-Yumichika-"Ohh, Capitan, we were just talking about Saiuky's love for…" Before he could finish, he got knocked out by a furious and blushing Saiuky.

-Ikkaku-:" As he was saying, we…" And he went flying trough the wall and knocked out.

-Saiuky-:"Gommenasai Capitan but I must go, could we talk about this after I get back from my mission? Thank you. " "_Must get out of here NOW!"_Before he could say anything you and the 2 knocked out idiots were gone.

You got out of there fast with the two on your back .You were now in your room, Ikkaku and Yumichika were still lying unconscious on the floor and you were making your backpack for the mission. You got 1 hour till you had to leave so you stared waking the two up to make sure they would keep their mouth close. You had a lot of work to do.

*Kenpachi's POV*

You were walking to your office when you heard:

"Okay now, I like him so shut the hell up before my head explodes!"

"_That sound like Saiuky, what is she talking about? Who does she likes?"_For some reason, you stopped dead in your tracks when you realized that she did admit that she likes someone and that you didn't know who that "him" is and you started to get mad for an unknown reason.

**-Kenpachi-:"Who do you like?" You asked bluntly. **_"I'll make sure he has a terrible and painful death."_

-Saiuky-:"Whoa! … Capitan, wh-what are you doing here?" You heard her ask. Her face was red and she looked like she was panicking.

-Yumichika-"Ohh, Capitan, we were just talking about Saiuky's love for…" You never heard what he had to say because he got knocked out by a furious and blushing Saiuky.

"_She has some force, but who does she love?"_

-Ikkaku-:" As he was saying, we…" You didn't hear the rest because he went flying trough the wall and knocked out.

"_Ok, now I'm curious…she looks like she could kill is someone continues the phrase."_

-Saiuky-:"Gommenasai Capitan but I must go, could we talk about this after I get back from my mission? Thank you." You heard her say and after that, she and the idiots were gone in a blink of an eye, you didn't see the way they go, then you realized…

**-Kenpachi-:" What mission? " You said to no one.**_"If she has a mission, then it must be a paper with it on my desk… I should have done my paper work…"_


	13. The Opposite attract 13

_**The Opposite Attract (13)**_

_*Recap*_

_[_**-Kenpachi-:" What mission? " You said to no one.**_"If she has a mission, then it must be a paper with it on my desk… I should have done my paper work…"]_

***Start***

**After Kenpachi sat a few good minutes alone in the hallway looking dumb at the wall, he decided to go and look for that paper with the mission. It is not like him to forget about a mission, sure, he doesn't like paperwork at all but he would know if there was some mission involved. Lately, all he could think of was Saiuky and Saiuky alone. The past months she spent at the 11****th**** squad, she became familiar with everything. She became much stronger and the men from the squad respected her. There were still some assholes that would still try to mess with her but Ikkaku was always around and got them on the run, but after some time that was not needed anymore, they would run and hide every time she was around. She could take care of herself but still, Kenpachi couldn't help but feel a bitter taste in his mouth, like something bad was going to happen and the fact that he knew that she was in love with someone keep getting on his nerves. He got to find that damn paper, even if he will destroy the whole squad just to find it.**

***Saiuky' POV***

-Saiuky-:"Okay now, you two idiots, speak a single word to the Capitan and I will make sure that none of you could speak ever again."

I yelled angrily at Ikkaku and Yumichika. I really don't want them to tell the Capitan, if someone would tell him, then that someone must be me and firs of all, I don't really understand what I feel and if I do love him. It could be still just a simple crush, a simple and silly crush. But I can't help but feel happy every time I am near him. I keep trying to surpass my blush every time he is looking at me because I kind found out that he was spying at my training. At first I thought that it was only my imagination when I felt a glimpse of his spiritual pressure at the training field. The pressure didn't seem too far away and came from a place where one could see everything that happened on the field. After the first six days, I was sure that he was there. His spiritual pressure is too big for him to surpass it all and I almost got killed because it kept distracting me but I continued to show no sign of noticing a far.

-Yumichika-:"But why don't you tell him?"

-Ikkaku-:"Yeah, don't be a scary cat and tell him already. What could happen?"

-Saiuky-:"Exactly! I don't even want to think about what might happen if he finds out, he would probably laugh his ass of and throw me out of the division saying that this is no place for weaklings! Did you ever think about the consequences?"

I couldn't take it anymore; the two had to understand some things before it was too late. I would tell Kenpachi about my feeling, but not now, it was too early.

-Yumichika-:"…"

-Ikkaku-:"…."

-Yumichika-:"I never thought of that before but still you should still tell him someday"

-Ikkaku-:"Yeah, who knows maybe he loves you back. I saw the way he was looking at you from across the training field and the punishment I got after pushing you got the hell out of me. He is more gentle and calm when you are around."

-Saiuky-:"What do you mean, I see no difference."

-Yumichika-:"Then you must be blind, he cares for you almost as much as he cares for Yachiru, and this only after a few months. As for Yachiru, you are like a motherly figure for her. Admit it; Capitan does feel something for you."

-Saiuky-:"Maybe he does, maybe he does not, but still I want you to keep your mouths shut, it's too early to be sure of anything. Do I have your words?"

-Yumichika-:"You have my word, we will see what happens."

-Saiuky-:"Ikkaku?"

-Ikkaku-:"Sure, sure, you have my word too."

-Saiuky-:"Okay, thank you very much. Now, let's get going, I have a mission!"_ "Thank you, I hope that one day I could tell him and hopefully you are right and he may feel the same."_

_*No Ones POV*_

Those were her last words as she got through the doors leading to Karakura town.


	14. The Opposite attract 14

_**The Opposite Attract (14)**_

_*Recap*_

_[_Those were her last words as she got through the doors leading to Karakura town.]

*No one's POV*

As she exited the doors, she found herself in an abandoned alley. The buildings looked old and dusty around her and the sun was almost setting.

*Saiuky's POV*

"_The sun is setting. I better go and find Kisuke and get my gigai fast. Right now I'm happy that no human can see me."_

I wanted to get fast to my destination put I came to the human world only 2 or 3 times before and that was many years ago_. _I was getting nowhere and it kept getting darker. The part of the city I was in was really abandoned. I jumped on the highest building to see my surroundings. I could see the lights of the city somewhere lo my left but I had to cross a cemetery to get there. I started heading in that direction and soon I got in the cemetery. I gave me chills to be there. It was weird; I was already dead, so why was I so scared? Without thinking and without control, my legs started heading in a different direction that I was planning. I was heading to a grave; it was different from the others, it was covered by blood-red colored roses and I felt like I knew that place. I got on my knees and tried to get some roses out of my way to try and see the name graved there. I got some cuts and bruises put nothing more. It was too dark to see the name so I used some of my power and I created a small ball of light and directed it so I could see what was writhed there. What I saw writhed there made me feel light headed and very dizzy.

"_I just found my own grave, how is it even possible!"_

On the grave said Saiuky, born on 27.02.1919 and died on 27.02.1938. The last name that was graved there was scratched and no letter could be identified. Someone really doesn't want me to remember my family. I stayed there in shock a few more minutes but it was getting very late and I still needed to meet the substitute shinigami and his friends and to get my gigai. I slowly got up, took a good look back at my grave and left in the same direction I was heading from the start, but my mind was clouded with thoughts.

"_Soul Reaver, what were the chances that I would've found my own grave today?"_

"_I must say that it would be very unlikely for a shinigami to find its own grave. Most of them died a very long time ago and their grave would've been destroyed, but it seems that you died by the time of the second war and your grave miraculously survived and its covered by beautiful roses."_

"_Roses are my favorite flowers, especially the red ones. It seems that I liked them when I was alive too"_

"_Indeed…"_

"_Is there something wrong Soul?"_

"_No, I was just thinking."_

"_Ok, if you say so…"_

I continued running through the night thinking about my past till Soul reminded me of the mission and I tried to concentrate on it again, but I still couldn't understand why would someone scratch my family name off my grave.

*Meanwhile* Kenpachi's POV*

I was looking at the huge mess on my desk, it looked like it would soon fall and get all over the office. Oh how I hated paperwork it was so boring, it couldn't even be compared with a good fight. Still I would prefer more to cut down the papers than writing on them, it would be a little more exciting that way but still would get boring fast. When Saiuky would get back, I will want a rematch and I will get her through a lot of training. Heck, I would be training her right now if… Oh, the mission, that's why I'm here…I looked again at the mountain of papers on my desk and then, I got an idea. In a few seconds I got Ikkaku and Yumichika in my office.

**-Kenpachi-:" Okay you too, start sorting this papers and sign them, when you find one that includes Saiuky and a mission, give it to me."**

**They looked like they were about to complain but I shut them off.**

**-Kenpachi-:"I don't want to hear any complain, understood?"**

**I saw them nod and starting to get to work, this would be a long day.**

*****_**With Ikkaku and Yumichika before they were called to do the **__**paperwork of doom**_*****

The 2 of them were walking down an empty hallway after they said their goodbyes to Saiuky.

-Yumichika-:"Isn't it sweet that a sweet girl like Saiuky would fall in love our fight loving Capitan? They would look so good together."

-Ikkaku-:"Yeah, it is true when they say that the opposite attract. I never would have thought that the girl that saved my life after I was beaten by Capitan would fall in love with the one that beat me. It sounds so weird."

-Yumichika-:"Yes it does. But we still have to find out if Capitan feels something for Saiuky."

-Ikkaku-:"It is clear that he feels something."

-Yumichika-:"Yes but we have to find out what and how much he cares for her. Right! We have a mission and we will not rest till we find out what we want!"

Yumichika was shining with determination while Ikkaku had a sweat drop on his head but he still agreed.


	15. The Opposite attract 15

The Opposite Attract (15)

_Recap:_

_[_Yumichika was shining with determination while Ikkaku had a sweat drop on his head but he still agreed.]

*_Start*_

*Saiuky's POV*

It was midnight and I stood in front of a building that looked as a shop. I decided to enter to see I this really was Kisuke Urahara's shop. The last 3 hours I've got lost and ran all over the town to find the stupid shop, it didn't help the fact that I couldn't concentrate as much as usual because finding your own grave gives you something to think about, seriously. So here I was now, panting and sweating, barely standing, in front of a group of people that were in fact the ones that I had to meet and they were looking like they saw a ghost, not that technically I was not one.

-?-:" You must be Saiuky I presume, it's nice to meet you, I am Kisuke Urahara, the shopkeeper. I see that you are out of breath, would you like a cup of tea?"

-Saiuky-:"Yes, thank you!" I was trying to regain my breath. It seems that I was right when I decided to enter this shop. The other presented themselves as: Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Yorouichi. There was also there lieutant Renji Abarai from the 6th squad for a reason that I do not know yet. Since it was midnight I stayed a little more and told them about my mission to clear the eastern part of the city of hollows. Kisuke was kind enough to let me stay in one of his spare rooms till my mission ended. It was like 1 AM when I finally got into bed, and I was very tired, but still I couldn't fall asleep. For a moment I was thinking of Kenpachi and what Ikkaku and Yumichika told me before I left. It sounded so weird that it almost made me wish that it was real. But I knew better, falling in love with a Capitan is not good, because sometimes rejection could be too much to handle. And then I started thinking about the grave, correction, _MY_ grave. I was so weird how all the things you believed in turned upside-down. Before I didn't even know how old I was and now it was like I wasn't even 80 years old and that is very young for a shinigami and a 4th seat especially. I still look like I am 19 and I think I look the same like when I found myself in district Zaraki. Yes, I was from district Zaraki and I was quite proud of that. Being a woman and live in that district and get out of there without even a scar is something to be proud of. And something I must be grateful to Soul River because if it wasn't for him to protect me and train me, I don't know if I ever came out of there alive. He materialized and saved me like 60 years ago and told me his name. He helped me and trained me till I got to the academy. When I got at the academy he started materializing rarely till he stopped materializing himself and instead I go in his world and stay with him. It was much easier that way and no one would've seen me talking to a shadow or whatever other form he taken. I never saw his real form, he said that I will be able to see it when I would be ready to learn Bankai and that would take a while because it was still hard for me to control my powers. I could only control 25% of my full power without Bankai. My reiatsu it's very big compared to one of a normal 4th or 3rd seat so I usually have it sealed with a special bracelet that Soul made for me. I used all the 25% I could control in that hit in the battle with the Capitan, and hell, that man wouldn't go down. I almost got on the brick of insanity because of him. I used only 10% of my powers when I vaporized whatever that guy's name was before I was promoted to 4th seat.

I was still in my bed thinking…

-Saiuky-:"I'm sure Capitan will have my ass trained when I will get back from the mission…" I whispered to myself and started shaking at the possible trainings I could get trough.

In the end I fell asleep at 3 AM in the morning.

*Kenpachi's POV*

It was freaking midnight and the clowns didn't finish the paperwork nor find the paper I was looking for. I lost my patience long ago so I got Yachiru to bed and got myself some bottles of sake for the time to pass. I was at the training ground that was repaired after the battle a few days ago. It looked as good as new and ready to be destroyed again. When Saiuky will be back again, she will wish that she stayed in the human world. She'll have to go through hell and back is she wants to keep her position. I have to admit that I never thought that she would beat that guy when she fought him. He had some strength but not enough for a 4th seat, neither did she at first.

My line of thoughts was interrupted when Yumichika came running at me.

-Yumichika-:"Capitan, we found something; you better come to the office to see it."

**-Kenpachi-: "Fine!"**

We got back to the office, my sake bottles forgotten on the training field.

As we got in the office I saw Ikkaku trying to finish the last 8 piles of paperwork while other 57 piles were near the desk (don't ask me how he knew that). There was 1 file on my desk. I sat down at the desk and started reading.

It said:

"_By the order of great Commander, Miss Saiuky is summoned for a three weeks mission in the human world to exterminate possible enemy threats represented by powerful Hollows detected in the eastern part of Karakura town. She is requested for the mission immediately!" _

The paper had the Commander's signature and that meant that the old man himself sent the order, but why?


	16. The Opposite attract 16

The Opposite Attract (16)

_*Recap*_

_[_"_By the order of great Commander, Miss Saiuky is summoned for a three weeks mission in the human world to exterminate possible enemy threats represented by powerful Hollows detected in the eastern part of Karakura town. She is requested for the mission immediately!" _

The paper had the Commander's signature and that meant that the old man himself sent the order, but why? _]_

_*Start*_

*Saiuky's POV*

I couldn't sleep very well having so many questions bothering me. I woke up at the sunrise and done my morning routines. I was first to wake up so I decided to spent some time by myself on the roof. The cold breezes made me realx and forget about the questions that kept bugging me. I looked at the town in the light of the sunrise. The light reflected itself on the windows. The shop was a low building and I couldn't see much of the city. I searched for a higher place so I could admire the city. I found a close building that was high enough to see everything. It was a beautiful view; the city looked breathtaking in the flames of the morning sun. It was pretty warm for this part of the year but it is a very pleasant weather.

Suddenly I felt a dark spirit pressure not far from me. It was a hollow and it seemed pretty strong. I decided to go and investigate it. I was in my shinigami form because I haven't got a gigai yet but I changed my clothes because I hate the shinigami uniform.

I jumped from building to building till I reached the hollow. It was gigantic; it had its nose pointed and very saw me immediately, as if he was waiting just for me.

-Hollow-:"I knew that I felt a delicious reiatsu near, I just had to make it come straight to me, chiu."

I decided that I would call him "Rat-face". He reminded me of a rat a lot and he made a very weird sound.

-Saiuky-:"What makes you think that I would let you eat me?"

-Hollow-:"You'll have no choice, chiu!"

Rat-face jumped and went straight to attacking me. I barely dodged it in time and I was lucky, the hit destroyed the entire building I was standing on. I never fought a hollow this big before but I guess that if I could resist against Capitan Zaraki Kenpachi than this would have to be a piece of cake right? Wrong, underestimating Rat-face almost killed me because one second he was in front of me then the next one he crushed me down into a building. Again Lady Luck was on my side because I used my sword to parry most of the damage so I wasn't really that hurt. I needed to focus on killing this opponent but somehow I could not restrain myself from feeling so excited from being in a fight. I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins. And then I felt it, it was the same aura from the fight from Capitan and from the fight with that guy for the 4th seat, but this time it was different, I was not angry but I felt a deep urge to kill whoever opposed me at the moment so I left myself to be controlled by that feeling.

The power I felt was incredible, I have never felt anything like that before. I heard myself scream:

-Saiuky-:"EAT HIS SOUL! SOUL REAVER!"

I was like a spectator and everything was happening in slow motion. I saw my zampakuto being covered in the dark purple aura and then taking it-s shikai form, a sword with leather on the handle and a skull with red eyes, the blade was dark gray and was not straight, it was somehow wavy. Then I felt my body move at full speed and cutting down one of the hollows arms. Rat-face gave out a high pitched scream, a very weird one but I had no time listening cause I was going in for another attack.

-Hollow-:"You are going to pay, chiu!"

And then I saw it forming something that I had only read about but never saw, a cero, and it seem a pretty powerful one too. Still I had no control over my body and I felt myself laugh, and a very sadistically one .I stopped moving and I was looking straight at the hollow.

-Saiuky-:"Give me your best shot!"

It was a very familiar phrase, Capitan used to say that in while fighting. People said that he was crazy; maybe I started going crazy too. Everything is possible if you are working under that man.

-Hollow-:"You will regret this!"

I saw the cero forming, but I could not move myself, my excitement and adrenaline was fighting with my judgment. My mind was screaming for me to get out of there and kill the hollow while I still had time, but my mind was not in control at the moment. The cero was getting wider and wider and I felt myself grinning like a madwoman. Damn, I'm spending too much time near Kenpachi…

*Kenpachi's POV*

Tic-tac…tic-tac…It's very annoying. When the hell did we get a clock? I've been sitting at my desk for hours but I still can't find a reason behind that stupid mission or a reason why I care for some stupid girl that probably got a very dangerous mission. This is just annoying, the others are asleep already and why am I still standing here? Suddenly I felt a wired rush of adrenaline, like someone was fighting and was having fun.

**-Yachiru-:"What are you doing Kenny?"**

**- Kenpachi-:"Nothing. Why are you not sleeping?"**

**-Yachiru-:"I can't sleep, I miss Saky-Chan."**

**- Kenpachi-:"Is that so? Go to bed Yachiru, I'm going to sleep too."**

**-Yachiru-:"You know Kenny, I think Saky-chan is going to have fun in her mission.**


	17. The Opposite attract 17

**The Opposite Attract (17)**

**_*Recap*_**

**[-Yachiru-:"I can't sleep, I miss Saky-Chan."**

**- Kenpachi-:"Is that so? Go to bed Yachiru, I'm going to sleep too."**

**-Yachiru-:"You know Kenny, I think Saky-chan is going to have fun in her mission.]**

***Saiuky's POV***

**I was right; I AM spending too much time near Kenpachi. When the cero was right in my face, I, well, my body used the sword to cut right through it. I still had no control over myself and I was starting to worry. I felt myself laughing hard.**

**-Saiuky-:"Was that your best? You are pathetic, you will never defeat me."**

**It was official now, I totally lost it. Soul was right when he said I would go insane if I used too much power. I had to get back to my senses.**

**As I watched myself attacking and cutting the Hollow to pieces, I heard Soul whispering to me.**

"**Fight it... fight to get back in control…"**

**Soul was right; I had to tame my own power if I wanted to regain the control. Hopefully I would succeed. **

***Someone else's POV***

**We were woken up early in the morning because we sensed a hollow in the city. Normaly I would just let Ichigo and the others deal with them as I take care of my shop, but I also sensed that Saiuky went after the hollow so I decided that it would be interesting to watch her fight. I don't know why but her reiatsu seem oddly familiar.**

**When we reached the place where we sensed the hollow, we stopped to watch as Saiuky fought it. The hollow was such an ugly creature. As the fight went on we could see the changes in the girl's behavior. She was enjoying the fight and her reiatsu flared dangerously.**

**Her reiatsu was deep purple and it was all around her. She was very strong indeed.**

**-Ichigo-:"She reminds me of Kenpachi…" **

**-**** Kisuke**** -:"She is his 4****th**** seat after all."**

**-Renji-:"She is the only woman that got accepted by the 11****th**** squad, and now I see why, she likes to fight almost as much as her Capitan."**

**-Saiuky-:"Give me your best shot!"**

**We all heard the girl screaming at the hollow as it was forming a cero.**

**-Ichigo-:"She isn't going to take that hit, isn't she? ..."**

**-**** Kisuke**** -:"It seems that Capitan Zaraki influenced her more than we thought."**

**We were all ready to interfere if there was the case; the girl wasn't really that crazy was she? We were surprised when saw Saiuky cut right through the cero like it was nothing. We were even more surprised when she started attacking the hollow at an amazing speed. She cut the hollow in small little pieces. When the hollow was gone she suddenly stopped and fell to the ground like a log. **

**-Ichigo-:"We should go and see if she is okay."**

***At the Capitan's meeting***

**All the Captains were waiting for the Capitan of the 12****th**** squad which was unusually late. After a few more moments of silence, the heavy doors opened and Capitan Mayuri entered the room.**

**- Mayuri-:"I apologize for being late but it seems that there was a situation with a hollow in Karakura town."**

**-Yamamoto-:"Report Capitan."**

**- Mayuri-:"It seems that a hollow was detected on the eastern part of the city and destroyed a few buildings. The threat was eliminated by the 11****th**** divisions 4****th**** seat but she is currently unconscious for an unknown reason. A few other smaller hollows were detected after that but they were eliminated by the shinigami we have there."**

**-Yamamoto-:"Very well then. We will have no future discussions on this situation."**

**And the meeting went on…**


End file.
